


Bizarre

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson's beard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bizarre: 1640s, from French bizarre "odd, fantastic" (16c.), originally "handsome, brave," perhaps from Basque bizar "a beard" (the notion being of bearded Spanish soldiers making a strange impression on the French).  (Source: <a href="http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=bizarre">Online Etymology Dictionary</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from impulsereader, who also requested “non-holiday”. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

He says nothing, but everyone notices. He’s not Sherlock Bloody Holmes but he can recognize surprised expressions and follow where their eyes are focused. 

His coworkers are actually polite, and say nothing. He hears Holmes long before he sees him, and braces for impact. 

Holmes’s mouth drops open. The silence is a victory in itself. 

“Well,” says Holmes finally. “Trying to cover your face _is_ an improvement—“ 

“I think it looks good,” says Sally loyally. 

“No, you don’t,” says Holmes. “Anderson, shave the beard. You look like a caveman. Appropriate, but all the same, no need to flaunt it.”


End file.
